Project Seele
by Anzac-A1
Summary: In addition to the Death Scythes, a new face arrives to aid in the fight against the Kishin, Asura. How will this person's presence affect Soul, Maka and their friends? Set post Episode 24 (Anime) & post Chapter 22 (Manga). Rated T for violence, occasional swearing, and slight adult themes. Rating may increase in later chapters.


**Hi guys, Anzac-A1 reporting in. It's been a while since I've posted anything on the fantastic site known as , but here is my latest work! I happen to be a HUGE fan of Soul Eater, both in anime and manga form (though I slightly prefer the manga), and this story idea has been sitting in the back of my mind (actually it's been nagging at me for a long time, but I digress) and it feels good to finally get the ball rolling. So, without further ado, I present to you the first instalment of Project Seele! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Project Seele – Final Report**

**Test Subject: S-1088**

**Registered Name: Klaus ****(last name blacked out)****.**

**Codename: ****Jörmungand [1]/****(blacked out)****/Wunderwaffe (Midgar Serpent/****(blacked out)****/Wonder Weapon)**

**Physical Traits/Abilities**

**Gender: Male.**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 6'2"**

**Hair Colour: Blonde**

**Eye Colour: Blue (changes to blood red when subject's powers are active)**

**Abilities: Subject's strength, speed, and stamina have far exceeded initial expectations. Subject has proven capable of both lifting and throwing ****a ****(blacked out)****, though upper limits of strength are unknown. Subject has thus far been able to outpace all ground vehicles currently in use, including ****(blacked out)****. Even without powers active, the subject's skin has proved impervious ****(blacked out)****, though resistance to ****(blacked out)**** has yet to be confirmed. **

**Powers: ****(blacked out)****.**

**Weapon Forms: ****(blacked out)****.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Freund Oder Feind? [2]

The blazing Nevada sun once again continued to beat down on Death City, home to Lord Death and Death Weapon Meister Academy, also known as the DWMA. Following the revival of the Kishin known as Asura, Lord Death had put out a call for all the seven Death Scythes scattered across the globe to gather in Death City. However, due to some unforeseen and somewhat odd circumstances, only three of them, Justin Law, Marie Mjölnir, and Azusa Yumi had been able to make it. Lord Death felt slightly disappointed, but almost immediately returned to his carefree disposition, remarking that four Death Scythes would just have to be good enough. After the initial meeting was concluded, with Marie being assigned as Professor Stein's new partner, and Azusa being put in charge of Oceania in Marie's absence, Lord Death requested that Stein find Maka, Death the Kid, Black Star and their respective partners be sent to the Death Room, only telling them that it was because he had something important to share with them. Unsurprisingly, given the very ambiguous nature of the request, Lord Death immediately questioned the moment the students arrived.

"So Father, exactly what did you call us here for? And on such short notice I might add." Death the Kid asked. Although the others were unaware of it, Kid was just as suspicious, possibly even more so, than they were. But as usual, Kid masked his inner suspicions with his usual blank, if slightly bored, expression.

"Yeah, I mean you already called the Death Scythes here, so what else is there?" Soul asked. Despite the questions, Lord Death seemed to take no notice, not that the mask made the Grim Reaper any easier to read.

"All right, all right. I'm sorry I didn't explain why I asked for you earlier, but I thought it would be for the better if you heard what I'm about to tell you in this room, and not somewhere else. Once you do, I'm sure you'll understand why." Lord Death replied, holding up his large hands in mock surrender. The students' expressions didn't change much, but they appeared to accept his reply, holding off on any further questions.

"Now I probably don't need to tell you this, but it can't hurt to have a little reminder. As you know, the Kishin Asura has been unleashed on the world after all this time. Given how powerful he is, I've already called the Death Scythes stationed around the world to gather here. Unfortunately, only four of them are able to be here at the moment. I had hoped that this would be enough, and I certainly don't doubt the abilities of you and the other students, but we're going to have to utilise every asset possible in order to win this fight. I was hoping to introduce this person a little bit later than this, but the situation has forced me to change my plans a little." Lord Death explained "You can come in now." Shortly after, the students heard footsteps approaching the Death Room, unusually loud, given that whoever they belonged to was still out of sight. After a few tense moments, a lone figure appeared, confirming the source of the footsteps. As the person approached, the meisters and weapons found themselves frozen, paralysed by the shock they felt at what they saw. The person was tall, even from a distance they looked about Tsubaki/Liz's height, with a strong, athletic build. The person wore what appeared to be an old Nazi SS uniform. He (as it was clearly a boy) wore calf-high black jackboots, which explained the loud footsteps, with black trousers tucked into them. A black jacket covered his torso and upper body, leaving only a tiny portion of a white undershirt visible at the collar. The jacket was open below the waist, reaching down to about mid-calf height. On his head he wore a military-style peaked cap, with an SS Eagle above the brim. On each side of the collar was a collar patch with the double-_sig_ rune of the SS, while on each shoulder was a polished metal shoulder board. As the boy stopped in front of the Group, including Lord Death, one could see some traces of blond hair peeking out from underneath his cap, while his eyes where a deep blue.

"_Guten tag_." The boy announced, clearly unfazed by the people staring at him, their expressions a mix of shock and confusion. Then, in a split second, their expressions morphed into ones of anger. In a matter of moments, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Soul all switched to weapon form, followed by Kid, Black Star and Maka taking hold of their partners, before brandishing their weapons at the newcomer. The boy remained unfazed; in fact he ignored them altogether, instead focusing his attention on Lord Death.

"Ah Klaus, so good of you to join us. I hope my summons wasn't too much of an inconvenience for you." Lord Death said, addressing the boy, also clearly ignoring his students' actions.

"_Nein, Herr _Death. It was no trouble at all. Although I didn't expect such a hostile reception. I take it you didn't tell them about me in advance?" the boy replied.

"Hey, what the hell's a friggin' Nazi doing here?!" Black Star shouted, interrupting the conversation.

"Yes Father, please explain what is going on. Preferably before Black Star decides to start another fight." Kid demanded, lowering Liz and Patty to his side. Maka and Black Star followed suit, their expressions unchanged.

"Yes, yes, of course. Everyone, this is Klaus. Don't worry about what he's wearing, he's on our side." Lord Death explained.

"So, is he a Weapon? Or a Meister?" Maka asked, her gaze practically burning a hole through Klaus as e stood in front of them. Klaus, for his part. Seemed unaffected by the Scythe Meister's intense stare.

"Actually, it's bit more complicated than that. Klaus, perhaps you should explain." Lord Death suggested. Klaus seemed to ponder the notion for a moment, then nodded his agreement.

"Very well, I suppose I should start by properly introducing myself." Klaus began. "My full name is Klaus Hitler. My father was none other than Adolf Hitler himself."

"What? But that's impossible! Adolf Hitler didn't have any children. And even so, that doesn't explain how you don't seem to have aged very much." Maka exclaimed. True to form, the resident bookworm was quick to spot the shocking revelations Klaus had already made.

"Don't worry, I was getting to that. I was born on the 8TH of May 1927, shortly before midnight. My father was worried that his enemies might try to use me to get to him, so he made sure that only his most trusted associates were aware of my birth. As I'm sure you all know, my father came to power seven years later. As you can imagine, given my father's position, I lived a happy life for the next few years. My father had his best pilots, soldiers, und generals teach me how to fly, shoot, even teach me the art of military tactics. However, everything changed when the war began. After the Luftwaffe's defeat in the Battle of Britain, and the worsening situation in Russia, my father began to grow increasingly frustrated and angry. After 1943, both my father and the High Command realised that the Allies could not be held back much longer. As a result, Project Seele was created. Its intention was to create a so-called super soldier, to hopefully turn the tide of the war. However, all of their early attempts were met with failure, causing most of the High Command to lose faith in the project. Then, in late 1943, a Witch [3] came to them and offered to help Project Seele realise its ambitions. I cannot say who she was, since I actually don't know, but with her help, Project Seele finally began to produce results. The idea they had was to start with someone whom they knew was a Weapon, then attempt to give them multiple weapon forms, increase their strength, et cetera. Though most of their subjects still died, some at least showed promise before expiring. Out of a total of one thousand and eighty-eight subjects, only one survived in the end, myself."

"Interesting. Then, why are you here today?" Kid asked.

"I'll explain. No one was sure why I survived, when all the others had died. It was believed that my being a stronger Weapon than the rest of their test subjects was the answer, but there was no way to be certain. In any event, the High Command and my father especially were, for lack of a better word, ecstatic when they were informed. I had surpassed all of their expectations, and they were convinced that victory would be theirs." Klaus replied.

"So, why didn't they get the victory they expected?" Maka asked.

"This is where all of your questions will be answered. I take you are familiar with the Final Solution?" Klaus asked. The Meisters looked shocked, but nodded. "Of course. That was to be my other purpose. It was intended that, after the war was over, that I would be used to finish what the SS had started with the concentration camps. I was to be THE Final Solution. However, I managed to find out about this information before I was supposed to. That was when I realised what my father had become. He claimed the Allies were monsters, but I came to realise he was the real monster, and that someone had to put an end to him. Using my new abilities, I first made sure to completely destroy the base that Project Seele had been using, as I knew I couldn't leave anything behind. After that, I headed towards Berlin. I had already been told that I would be sent there soon, so thankfully my arrival was not questioned. After that, I confronted my father in his bunker beneath the Reichstag and killed him."

"So that's how Hitler died. Everyone else thinks he committed suicide." Kid remarked.

"Hmph, indeed. After that, I stayed in Berlin a short while, watching as the Red Army smashed its way through the city. After the Russians encircled the Reichstag, and their banner flew over Berlin, I quickly left the city. I had already realised that the post-war world would be much better off without me. So I eventually ended up in the Austrian Alps, where I froze myself within the ice. This way I hoped that, when I woke up again, the world would be one where I could actually do some. Good." Klaus concluded.

"So, who found you?" Black Star asked.

"I'll take over from here, Klaus." Lord Death interjected. "Funnily enough, Justin Law stumbled across Klaus while on a mission in Austria. After completing his mission, Justin informed me of his discovery. After that, Klaus has mostly spent his time catching up on the seventy-odd years that he's missed while asleep."

"_Ja_, although I have to say, the hardest part was probably trying to get used to Justin. He is a bit, how you say, eccentric." Klaus admitted. Having heard the full story, the Weapons transformed back into their human forms, everyone visibly relaxed, now that they knew what was going on. Even so, one could practically _feel_ the tension that still hung in the air, so thick you could cut it with the proverbial knife.

"So then, are you going to be coming to school with us?" Soul asked.

"_Ja_, there are still some things I do not know yet, but I understand the basics." Klaus replied. Soul grinned at this, displaying his shark-like teeth.

"Heh, so now we've two interesting new kids. First Lord Death's own son, and now a Nazi super soldier who's been asleep for over seventy years? Our class is definitely the coolest." He remarked, actually eliciting a slight smirk from Klaus.

"Good, now that that's settled, I think you can all head home now." Lord Death announced. "Go on, shoo, shoo."

"Huh, but there's still some school time left." Maka protested, feeling more than a little bit confused.

"Yes, but I'm sure you all need some time to process what's happened just now. And besides, you all look a bit tired today." Lord Death told her. Maka pouted slightly, clearly unhappy to be missing out on school. Then again, in a way she was grateful, as it meant she would miss her last class which was with Professor Stein, who would almost certainly be doing another dissection, again. Maka always felt a little grossed out watching Stein cut animals open, so for her missing his class wasn't so bad.

"So, where's Klaus staying then?" Liz asked. 'After all, he only just got here."

"Ah yes, I'd almost forgotten." Lord Death replied. "Kid, Klaus will be staying with you, Liz and Patty for now, seeing as there's plenty of space available."

"I see, thank you Father." Kid replied. "Well then," he announced, turning to his partners and Klaus. "Shall we go?" he asked. Klaus and the two sisters nodded, though in Patty's case, nodding was more like vigorously shaking her head as if trying to emulate a bobble head toy. With that, the four exited the Death Room, after saying goodbye to Lord Death, the others having already gone on ahead.

* * *

**[1] A big shout out to the anime/manga series **_**Jörmungand**_** here, for giving me the inspiration for this codename for Klaus. The name caught my eye because of the phrase used in the opening scenes of **_**Jörmungand Episode 1: "Though I devour the five lands, and drink the three oceans dry, I am powerless against the sky, for I have neither wings, nor legs, nor hands. I am the world snake. My name is Jörmungand." **_**It just sounded so powerful that I knew I'd be using it for something. Jörmungandr aka the Midgar Serpent, is a creature from Norse mythology. Google it if you want to know more.**

**[2] "****Freund Oder Feind?" German for "Friend Or Foe?"**

**[3] For those of you (and I know you're out there) who are wondering who this mysterious Witch is, all will revealed in due time. You may, however, PM me and ask for who it is, and I may or may not tell you, depending on my general mood and whether or not you promise not to let the secret get out. Because if you do, I will be sending Ghost (COD: MW2) over to torture you using a car battery and jump leads.**

**A/N: And that concludes the first chapter. Please, bear with me if you felt it was a bit rushed and all. If it seems that Klaus was accepted too easily, just know that the gang haven't fully warmed up to him yet; they're just trying to be civil in front of Lord Death (to avoid getting Reaper Chopped, of course). Also, I'm not sure whether to reveal who the romance will focus on. I'll probably be revealing that soon enough, but feel free to ask me anyway. Anzac-A1, over and out!**

**P.S. 'Seele' is German for 'Soul', which seemed appropriate to me for the name of both the project and the story as a whole, given that the series is pretty much based on the idea of the soul.**


End file.
